


Yuiri and nyan!

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The love journey [5]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Based on what happened on Murayama team 4 theatre performance (Credits: 21/06/2019). Compiled based on mails, 755, twitter and actual performance on DMM; and a little bit of imagination too.





	Yuiri and nyan!

And so today is the long awaited birthday theatre for Yuiri. Nana have been waiting for this day since Yuiri’s birthday last week. The performance was smooth at the beginning, but things went for a slight turn during the first mc. 

It was revealed that the theme for the mc was what would you like to shout out to, to the birthday girl Yuiri. Nana got reminded of the times that they weren’t able to have a drink together because Yuiri forgot to bring her ID with her. And on that day that Nana booked the vampire café on Yuiri’s birthday, she reminded her countless of times to bring her ID with her because of the bad records that Yuiri had when they went out for meals. When they’re leaving the house, Nana had taken it as her responsibility to keep her ID for her instead. 

[I think I will keep your ID for you, since I am so worried that you will not bring it or leave it somewhere else? Is that ok Yuuchan?] Nana offered, after asking Yuiri for the nth time and felt that Yuiri was still looking blur in the morning. 

[I don’t mind though, it’s just an ID…] Yuiri said, passing over her ID to Nana. 

[Yuuchan! It is not just an ID, it is very important, you shouldn’t randomly give it to others, what if they abuse your ID and…] Nana went babbling on about how important it is to keep your ID with you. 

[But I am passing it Naachan?] Yuiri let out a confused face.

[That.. is.. true…] Nana blurted out word by word.

[Ne, so this shows that I trust you with something this important right?] Yuiri cupped Nana’s cheeks with her palms, [Now, let’s go?]

Well back to the topic of the birthday theatre. Nana mentioned in the mc, with pride that now the world is once again reminded that they go out for drinks together in private. 

Nana loves to celebrate the birthday of her loved one. She felt that this is one way she can show her love and shower her affections, because that’s the day that her loved one came into this world after all, that’s worth celebrating in her eyes. 

The atmosphere during the second mc was extremely hyped up. 

‘I think if I were to ask Yuuchan to perform some cute lines for me, she will not refuse me since everyone is here and looking forward to her, especially she is the main today too!’ Nana thought to herself, a plan popped up in her mind, something that she wish Yuiri to say for a long time. It is something that is quite self-fulfilling actually. Nana is still contemplating if she should go ahead with her plan. ‘One thing for sure, Yuuchan will not be very pleased.’

In the end, Nana could not stop her own mouth, [Please say I love you nyan.]

[What? No.] Yuiri bluntly rejected.

I saw the coldness in Yuiri’s eyes when she refused. Maybe I should abort the task…

Next second, Yuiri made a dashed towards the backstage, stopped just in time by Momoka and her squad who were waiting at backstage. 

‘Good job Momoka, let’s take a selfie together later.’ I applauded. 

Yuuchan whacked me in the arms when Momoka stopped her from escaping into the backstage and she is now back on the stage. 

[To be honest, it is ok if you want to just run away and go to backstage though.] Nana said, not wishing to put 

[Yuiri-san, just do it now so we don't have to upload the video on SNS like Anna theatre…] Kiara commented monotonely. 

‘Excellent follow up there Kiichan, please allow me to share you some chocomint later, although I know that you will much rather prefer Yuunaa stories.’ Nana silently gave a thumbs up mentally. 

[Are none of these people here on my side?!] Yuiri exclaimed. 

I’m sorry Yuuchan, I’ve kinda bought lunch for the members today. 

[Argh fine, I’ll do it since we have time, what am I supposed to say again?] Yuiri gave in with a sigh, seeing that she have no way out of this now. 

[Ah please say ‘I love you Naachan, nyan’.] Nana requested immediately. 

[What? I’m saying that towards the audience even though I am addressing it to Naachan?] Yuiri turned back and looked at Nana, not comprehending but give in anyways, [I guess if you are alright with it… Please help me countdown, thanks.] 

[Sure thing, 3…2…1…] Nana complied. 

[I love you Naachan. Nyan~] Yuiri said but right after, she gave a quick glare back at Nana but turn back to the front straight after with a smile. 

I think I just made her angry… 

[Ok, let’s go, time to change.] Yuiri stood straight up and made a beeline to the backstage. 

Right before leaving the stage, I saw Zunchan below the stage giving me a thumbs up with her phone. Good job Zunchan, I knew my daughter is always reliable at times like this. I need to remind myself to get her some matcha latte the next time, I remember she mentioned that she liked it during the Cebu showroom event. 

After getting to backstage, I could see my ‘wife’ storming to the corner of the room alone and changing swiftly. I immediately know that I need to do something but now is not the time, I have to change first. We are having theatre now too, I cannot afford myself to be the one who caused the birthday theatre to not go smoothly. 

I think today is the fastest I ever changed since my kenkyusei days. Right after changing, I dashed and landed on my knees next to Yuuchan. And bowed down to a 100% dogeza. [I am very sorry Yuuchan, please forgive me.]

I sense her stare burning right through my head, I need to make sure that she is not angry at the end of the performance at least. Wouldn’t want to go home alone tonight while she takes the long train back to Kanagawa after the performance too right?

[Naachan.]

[Hai. I am absolutely very sorry for my actions today. Please forgive me.] I continued saying while staring at the ground.

[Stop bowing down like this on your knees, now look up…] Yuiri let out a sigh as she squatted down next to me.

[Hai. Are you not angry at me anymore Yuuchan?] I looked up with a wide smile. 

[No, I am still angry.] Yuiri said with a stern face. 

I look down slightly. Ahhh Yuuchan have such nice legs and her thighs are… OUCH MY EARS.

Yuiri pulled Nana by her ears while leaning in, [Ne. You’re turning 22 this year too. Don’t think that you got away this time. We will settle this again at home later. Do. You. Understand?] 

The whispers totally sounded like a threat, but at this point, it just made me really excited actually, though I should not show that I am happy that Yuuchan will want me to say ‘I love you Yuuchan. Nyan.’ 

I am more than happy to! I am willing to say it a million times if she wishes to hear it! I’ve written countless of love letters on the various SNS, mails, blogs, I even wrote for her birthday theatre letter too years ago. Confessing to Yuuchan is definitely not a problem to me, I’ve been doing that for years that I am running out of ideas soon, although my daughter seems to see a fan recommendation somewhere to ask me to do a rap… That’ll be a bit too challenging. 

But key point well-received, Yuuchan agreed to come home with me later. 

This shows that everything is still salvageable, I just need to show a little more remorse and reflection…

The second half of the performance went by like a breeze. Smooth. Yuiri managed to say her speech without the need of Nana to translate for her this year. Being captain for a year and mixing around and knowing the members of the team 4 better made Yuiri less anxious and more confident in delivering speeches now. Right after the performance, the members were asked to write a card for the performance to be uploaded on DMM. And as per usual tradition, members were interviewed at the end at the backstage as bonus for DMM too. 

I followed Yuuchan to the corner to be interviewed. During the interview, I showed my utmost regret and apology for putting her in the spot because of my muchaburi (A/N: something like a prank kinda meaning). 

So first step, is to bring up and admit my mistakes. Hence, I apologised straight up on the video to show Yuuchan my sincerity. But Yuuchan said it will be my 22nd soon and asked everyone to look forward to it and leave it to her. 

That’s… A little scary. Don’t anyone think so too?

Next step, time to praise Yuuchan, to make her feel happier. Yes, everyone is chasing after Murayama captain, following her footsteps as she leads us. Murayama captain has grown since last year and became so much more mature and good in speeches too. Erm, what else can I add? Please continue to lead us forward. And yes, let’s hope for another theatre production too! 

Towards the end, I wish that I just give myself a slap on my face. I can't help myself but said ‘Nyan Nyan’ again with a 22 sign. 

[En?] Yuuchan let out a high pitched sound of confusion. But to me, that sounded more like a ‘Huh? Did I hear that correctly? Do it again once more, I dare you.’ Kinda vibes. I am sure, anyone who was brought up by an Asian family know what I am talking about. The raised eyebrows spoke a thousand words. 

I think I just screwed up again. 

Don’t sweat it Nana, you can do this, there is still the post-theatre appreciation card that we write to the fans. You can still salvage the situation. Show your sincerity to your wife. 

Alright, first I will explain myself that I got really high because of the atmosphere and how well the birthday theatre was. And next I must show my sincere apologies and I am reflecting. Hmmm… Next I need to say that because of the fans and everyone, I am able to see Yuuchan’s blissful smile. And thank you. Yup, looks perfect. 

Ah but it looks a little plain at the top… 

OH NO, my hands… I just drew a cat at the top left corner. 

Hmm… Is it too late to get another card? Oh no the staff collected it…

Don’t panic Nana, all will be fine, you still have two more mobile mail that is yet sent out to the fans. Use that to your advantage too, show your sincere apology and reflection on the mail. Yuuchan will see it too. 

Alright, first up, praise Yuuchan for her growth as a captain of team 4. And I should sign it off as I love her too, like her fans who love her. 

Next mail, I shall show that I reflect about the mc today, and I am extremely sorry about the muchaburi, please forgive me Yuuchan.  
Oh wait hang on a second, Zunchan sent me a line, it is the video that she took just now during the mc. I should watch it first before continuing typing the mail. 

Ahhhhh my Yuuchan is just perfect, so cute and so pretty at the same time. As expected of me who thought of asking her to face the camera instead of facing me to do the pose and record the video. 

It was all according to plan. 

If she were to face me and do it, I will only get to enjoy it once. But for her to face the camera and I have Zunchan on my side filming it for me from the other angle, this is just perfect. Zunchan, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, you’re such a god, a job well done! 

Alright, let me add those into the mail too. And I should add a back view of Yuuchan taking a photo of the booth and flower stand. What a nice back. Ahhhhhh!

[Yuuchan, take a photo with the flower stand! I’ll take it for you!] I snapped a photo, I mean dozen of photos of Yuuchan in front of the flowers, now time to pick the prettiest one. 

And let me add in the mail that my Yuuchan is growing prettier day by day too. Yup, this made the part of Zunchan taking the video for me less suspicious and yes, of course, one start and end a mail with praise for Yuuchan. 

[Naachan? Time to head home! And stop helping Zunchan taking photos with those odd poses for her. You guys…] 

Yuuchan is calling me to head home! I’ll let you guys know tomorrow if I am alive. Please pray for me, I will also pray that my wife is not that angry at me too.

Ah… I see the dolphin smile… Maybe I am in trouble after all…


End file.
